The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Statistical machine translation generally utilizes statistical models to provide a translation from a source language to a target language. One type of statistical machine translation is phrase-based statistical machine translation. Phrase-based statistical machine translation can map sets of words (phrases) from a source language to a target language using a phrase table. The phrase table can include a plurality of phrase pairs, where each phrase pair includes a phrase in the source language and a phrase in the target language. The phrase table can include a very large number of phrases, which can cause the phrase table to require a substantial amount of computing memory.